


Ready

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, PWP, Prostate Stimulation, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: John ducked his head slightly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I’ve been thinking and… I want you to fuck me.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write John begging to be fucked, but with Sherlock still being vulnerable and new-feeling and John still feeling in control sexually. If that isn't your cup of tea, the back button is your safeword.
> 
> Thanks to Merindab (janto321) for betaing!

“Morning, love.” John padded into the kitchen. 

Sherlock glanced up from his experiment, taking in John’s damp tousled hair and the towel, low slung about his hips. 

“I’m off today.”

Sherlock hummed acknowledgement as he jotted down his results in a small notebook. 

John paused beside Sherlock, nervously traced circles in the tabletop. “I wondered if you’d like to come back to bed.

“Oh?” Sherlock cocked a brow at him. Clearly there was more to this or John would just have started kissing and steered them back to the bedroom. It wouldn’t have been the first time by far.

John hadn’t sat down yet. He ducked his head slightly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I’ve been thinking and… I want you to fuck me.”

“Haven’t we been over this?” Sherlock scoffed, but there was no heat in it.

John chuckled. “That was well over a year ago, love. And you said if I ever _really_ wanted to try, I should let you know.” John paused again, not hesitant, just letting his words sink in. He held himself upright and there was no more fidgeting. He stepped behind Sherlock and slid his arms around him. He bent down to whisper in his ear, “So this is me, letting you know that I want you to slide into me. To fill me up.” He paused a little breathy sigh and nibbled playfully on Sherlock’s ear. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

“Oh, John.” Sherlock said then blushed, not so much at John’s words, but at the slight panicked tone to his own voice. 

John drew Sherlock to his feet, turning him in his arms. He smiled gently. “I love what we do, I love everything about us. But I can’t stop thinking of the way you still completely beneath me when I first enter you. Like I’ve stopped the whole world. The way you feel around me, the hot, pulsing tightness when I make you shudder and shiver with pleasure. I want you to feel that and I want to know what it feels like to open for you. I want it all.”

God, those words from John’s lips. How could something be so filthy and so lovely at the same time? Sherlock could feel himself hardening already. “Now?” he breathed. He desperately hoped John would say yes. 

John gave him a sly smile, and pulled Sherlock up to standing. He reached out, running his hand up under the lapels of Sherlock’s dressing gown and drawing his fingers slowly down the worn-thin shirt and finally to his pyjama pants. He slipped a hand inside. “If you’d like,” he whispered, then hummed appreciatively as his hand brushed against Sherlock’s growing erection. “It seems like you would.” 

He wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s thickening length and gave him a slow pull. “I could go get ready while you finish up recording these results.” John tipped his chin toward the kitchen table where Sherlock had been studying a slide. “Then you could come join me. You could watch me spreading myself open. Maybe help out until I’m finally ready?”

Sherlock swallowed audibly. “I’d just finished with this, actually.” He set aside his notebook. “You don’t need to start without me.”

“Well, then?”

Sherlock managed to nod and follow John to the bedroom. 

John pulled a bottle of slick from the bedside table and let his towel drop to the floor. He coated his fingers and lay back on the bed.

Sherlock stood, watching intently as John used two fingers to circle his hole. 

John gasped. “I like having you watch me.” He pressed in, the tip of one finger just breaching, then withdrawing and repeating the motion. His eyes slipped closed as he sped up. 

“Beautiful,” Sherlock breathed.

John’s cock twitched and he drew a ragged breath. “Come here?”

Sherlock moved closer, sitting between John’s splayed thighs. “May I?”

John groaned and nodded. Sherlock brushed his fingers over John’s thighs, making him shiver. He grabbed a pillow, nudging John up and sliding the pillow under his arse, before picking up the lubricant. As he slicked his fingers, he watched with rapt fascination as John slid his finger deeper inside himself. After a few thrusts John added a second. 

“It’s more intense with you watching me.” John looked at him through lowered lashes and, taking in Sherlock’s questioning expression and added, “It’s better.”

For a few minutes, the only sounds in their bedroom were John’s ragged breaths and the slick, wet sounds of him fingering himself open. 

“I’m ready for more,” John panted. 

Sherlock dribbled more slick over his own fingers and John’s, then slid the tip of his finger all around the rim of John’s stretched hole. His own cock throbbed with desire.

He met John’s eyes, then slowly, so slowly, he pushed in beside John’s digits.

John grunted as he adjusted to the new stretch, then shifted, rocking his hips. Sherlock crooked his finger just slightly and John shuddered, groaning out, “Yes! There, there, there.” 

Sherlock did it again, watching John’s cock leaking thick, clear drops onto his stomach.

Sherlock leaned forward and licked the precome, then crooked his fingers again as he took John’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently.

“Jesus, Sherlock!” John exclaimed, burying his free hand in Sherlock’s curls. 

Sherlock bobbed his head twice more, then pulled off with an audible pop and flashed a wicked smile. “Problem?”

John took a couple breaths before answering, “Keep that up and I’m going to come. Surprised I didn’t, actually. You’re amazing, love, but I’ll be too sensitive to--. I’d rather…” he adjusted his position, pulling his fingers free. “Please, Sherlock. I can’t wait anymore. Fuck me.”

Sherlock had to restrain himself from brushing John’s prostate again before he pulled his finger free, but he’d do as John wanted. He slicked his cock and shifted to his knees, lining up. He pressed in, and his breath caught at the feel of it, nearly overwhelmed at the heat that surrounded his cock and that look on John’s face.

He had stilled, eyes wide for a moment as he adjusted to the new stretch, his lips parting in a soft moan. 

“John,” Sherlock breathed.

“God, that’s perfect.”

Sherlock bent down and kissed him deeply, savoring the feel of being joined together. John was right; it felt completely different from this side of things, but wonderful. 

John opened his eyes as Sherlock broke the kiss and stared up at him with a slightly awed smile and nodded minutely.

Sherlock began to move, thrusting gently at first, bracing against John’s raised knees and gasped at the intensity of sensation.

He rocked into John again and again, savoring each micro-expression, every change in John’s moans.

He wondered if he angled up just slightly if he could-

“Yes, Jesus, Sherlock.” John cried out, spilling between them. 

Between the look of bliss on John’s face and the way he pulsed and shuddered around Sherlock, it was too much. His hips stuttered another few short thrusts and then he was coming, riding the waves of pleasure as he filled John for the first time. 

He curled forward onto John’s chest groaning out his name.

They lay together a long while, just holding each other, before Sherlock slipped off, whispering, “Good?” as he slid up beside John.

“Yeah. Definitely what I wanted. What about you?”

“I liked watching you. It was intense, but felt good. A little strange, but it was with you.” Sherlock smiled.

“Shouldn’t that be my line?”

They laughed and held each other close. 

“Not something I’m going to want every day, but sometimes, if that’s okay?”

“A successful experiment deserves repetition, and those results are certainly worth replicating,“ Sherlock said with a wink.


End file.
